2018-19 Premier League: Match day 34
Rafa Benitez has urged Newcastle to be "more competitive" in the summer transfer market after they took a big step to retaining their Premier League status with victory at Leicester. Lucas Moura scored a brilliant hat-trick as Tottenham cruised past relegated Huddersfield and moved above Chelsea into third in the Premier League. Brighton manager Chris Hughton said "it could have been worse" after his side were thrashed 5-0 at home by Bournemouth. Cardiff manager Neil Warnock says his players should have surrounded referee Mike Dean after a "baffling" decision to overturn a penalty against Burnley saw his side edge closer to relegation. Fulham midfielder Tom Cairney says "it's a given" Scott Parker will get the manager's job permanently after securing his first win in caretaker charge against Everton. Southampton will "do everything" to reach 40 points after they took a huge step towards preserving their Premier League status for next season with victory over Wolves. Manchester United needed two Paul Pogba penalties to return to winning ways with a laboured victory over West Ham at Old Trafford. Raheem Sterling scored twice against Crystal Palace to inspire Manchester City to a ninth straight Premier League win after a dominant performance at Selhurst Park. Mohamed Salah's wonder-strike helped Liverpool beat Chelsea and ensured they remain two points clear of Manchester City at the top of the Premier League. A Ben Foster howler and a needless Troy Deeney red card helped Arsenal climb back into the Premier League top four with victory at Watford. Neil Warnock says Cardiff are "alive and kicking" after they moved to within two points of Brighton - and safety - with a vital Premier League win at Amex Stadium. Match Details Friday 12 April 2019 | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 32,108 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- Saturday 13 April 2019 Lucas Moura | goals2 = | stadium = Tottenham Hotspur Stadium, London | attendance = 58,308 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- | goals2 = Gosling Fraser Brooks Wilson Stanislas | stadium = Falmer Stadium, Brighton | attendance = 30,460 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 21,480 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- Babel | goals2 = | stadium = Craven Cottage, London | attendance = 24,971 | referee = Lee Probert }} ---- Long | goals2 = Boly | stadium = St Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 31,708 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- | goals2 = Anderson | stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester | attendance = 74,478 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- Sunday 14 April 2019 | goals2 = Sterling Jesus | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 25,721 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Salah | goals2 = | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 53,279 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- Monday 15 April 2019 | goals2 = Aubameyang | stadium = Vicarage Road, London | attendance = 20,480 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- Tuesday 16 April 2019 Morrison | stadium = Falmer Stadium, Brighton | attendance = 30,226 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- League table after Match day 34 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2018-19 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2018-19 Premier League results Category:2018–19 in English football